


5 years

by JayLeonis



Series: Post-TROS FinnPoe One Shots [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Coma, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayLeonis/pseuds/JayLeonis
Summary: During the battle of Exegol, Poe crashed his X-Wing. Unconcious and barely alive, he was found and taken home by Rey, only to wake up again 5 years later.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: Post-TROS FinnPoe One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956385
Kudos: 39





	5 years

**Author's Note:**

> I just started this randomly. It's not medically accurate, so please don't hate me.  
> If you like it, I'll maybe write some sequels or so. 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

The last thing he remembered was a bright lightning hitting his X-wing and everything went dark. Now, he slowly opened his eyes only to be blinded by the seemingly brightest, most overwhelming light ever meeting his eyes. With him slowly regaining his contiousness, waves of pain crushed over his body. Everything hurt. His head, his arms, his whole body. With the pain growing more and more intense, his breathing got hastier and more forced as well. He tried to move, but it seemed like he had completely lost controll over his body. Even his calls for help turned out to be muffled exhales caught by the oxygen mask on his face. But his few noises were still enough to call a dark figure up to his side. Only able to tell apart white from dark spots, he had no idea who was walking up to him. He couldn't even say if it was a human, a droid or anything else. But then, there was this voice. That one voice, he would recognize from thousands.

"Poe." It wasn't much more than a faint, disbelieved whisper, but it was everything he needed to hear.   
_Finn!_ Poe screamed in his head but only soundless air left his mouth. Still, his partner seemed at least to understand, he was trying to speak.  
"It's okay, Poe. I'm here for you. Do you need anything? Are you in pain?"   
_Yes! Pain! Please, help me!_ Again, only soft exhales were heard.   
"Right, right. You can't answer. Are you in pain? Blink once for no, twice for yes." It took all of his strength for Poe to blink twice, so he just closed his eyes after the second blink to rest. 

He didn't open his eyes again until the next morning. The pain had become slightly more bearable and his sight had improved a little. Now, he was able to differentiate between shapes instead of just seeing light or dark areas. He caught something to his left. The same dark figure that was with him the day before.   
"Finn?", he tried out his long unused voice. His voice was weak and hoarse and even after just this one word, his throat was sore enough to make every word he said feel like swallowing needles. Even with his voice being not louder than just a faint whisper, his partner rushed to his side, taking his hand carefully. The closer Finn came, the more details could Poe see in the other mans face. It was still the same face Poe fell in love with years ago. But the younger man looked older now. His hair had grown and he wore it in thick braids, which whipped around the upper half of his head. Also, a soft 3 day beard decorated his upper lip and chin. When Poe saw his partner the last time, he looked young, an impulsive man in his early twenties. Now, he looked more like the adult he really was. And it suited him well.   
"How... long?", Poe asked weakly. Nothing bothered him more then not knowing how much time had passed by. He didn't care about what happened oe badly he was injured.   
"5 years.", Finn sighed pressing a soft kiss on his lovers hand. "I came here every day hoping you'd come back to me. And now you did. How do you feel?"   
"Shit...", the injured man just answered, pointing wordlessly to a glass of water. Finn smiled at him and helped him drink the water. With a content, soft smile on his face, Poe mouthed a soundless "I love you." before drifting off to the land of dreams once more, barely hearing his lover respond: "I love you too, my star."

The next days went on in the exact same way. Finn would visit Poe, talk to him a few minuets, more and more with each passing day, before leaving his lover to rest or get checked by doctors and medical droids. Finn had told Poe a lot of what happened during the last 5 years. The rebel base turned into a small village with more and more people building own houses all around the former base. Finn was still the leader of the community. Rey had founded a Jedi temple on the other side of the planet where she trained with Finn as well as other force sensitives from all over the Galaxy. But even though she was so passionate about being a Jedi master, she never forgot her family; her girlfriend Zorii and their daughter Malika. Rose was head of the mechanics team, Chewie occasionally helping out, when he wasn't working as a babysitter.

"There is something I need to tell you.", Finn sighed one day, about 3 weeks into Poe's recovery.   
"What is it?", the still weak man demanded to know. He pushed himself up in his bed, one of his legs hurt so badly, it was left unmovable.   
"It's easier if I just show you.", Finn assumed, turning towards the door he just came through mere minutes earlier. "Come in."   
BB-8 rolled in whirling and chirping happily as he always did when meeting his buddy. But it wasn't the droid leaving Poe speechless. It was the darkskinned toddler following the round droid, sucking his thumb for comfort. The young boy was a spitting image of Finn except for his eyes and hair. His hair was short and barely as curly as Finns hair but wavy like Poe's. His eyes were undeniably Poe's as well. The little boy walked up to Poe's bedside staring up at him for a while before turning to Finn. "That's Papa?"  
Finn smiled, lifting up the toddler onto the bed. "Yes, Avy, this is your Papa. Why don't you say hi to him?" The four-year-old nodded turning back to Poe.   
"Hi, Papa.", he greeted him shyly, still sucking his thumb.   
"Hey, kid. Wanna tell me your name?"   
"Avery. I like spaceships! Do you like spaceships?", he giggled, slowly opening up.   
"Yes, I like spaceships too.", Poe chuckled: "Maybe I can take you flying in my X-Wing when I'm better."   
The overjoyed squeal that left Avery's mouth was the most beautiful sound Poe had ever heard. 

"Is he mine?", Poe asked uncertainly. Avery leaned sound asleep against Finn's chest, his little thumb still in his mouth.   
"Of course he's yours. He was born 7 months after Exegol.", Finn explained, rubbing his sons back soothingly: "Remember our last private mission before that?"  
"How could I ever forget that? You could sit nowhere else but my lap for days. Wait... is this when we made Avery"  
Finn nodded, deciding not to answer verbally since it seemed to disturb the toddlers nap.   
"We should go home. I love you, my star. See you tommorow."  
"I love you too, my love."


End file.
